


Gotta Make Sure He Isn't Dead

by Whythename12



Series: Jaskier and Geralt's Glorious Adventures [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, M/M, Random & Short, Short, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whythename12/pseuds/Whythename12
Summary: Jaskier waits for Geralt before he sleeps.~~~~Yup. That's it.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Jaskier and Geralt's Glorious Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922998
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Gotta Make Sure He Isn't Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Just decided to throw a random short one at y'all. Hope you guys like the small fluff.

The sound of a lute being plucked filled the dark room. It was the middle of the night and a fireplace was dimming in the corner of the room. The village around the inn was quiet, no one moved. It was cold despite a fire being lit in the room. The small man named Jaskier sat on the bed plucking at the lute strings waiting in. He was waiting for the dumbass white haired Witcher named Geralt. Of course the Witcher took a contract that kept him out so late at night. 

Jaskier always insisted that Geralt be present before he fell asleep. Usually he would go with Geralt but he couldn't because his ankle had twisted on the walk here. Jaskier tried desperately to go with Geralt but he couldn't walk without a limp. Geralt, being the protective man he is, locked Jaskier in the room. 

Night was fading into dawn and the fire had gone out. Jaskier rested against the headboard keeping himself awake. He needed to make sure Roach was okay… and Geralt too. He always worried about the Witcher, he risked his life everyday. Jaskier waited and watched out the window as his fingers mindlessly plucked the same three chords over and over again.

Soon enough the door to the room was pushed over and heavy footsteps followed. Jaskier rolled his head over seeing the Witcher with sweat and blood on him. The bard smiled at the Witcher seeing that he was safe. Geralt looked at the bard, his eyes narrowing, "I told you to sleep."

Jaskier yawned, "Not without you," he said slurring his words. Geralt shook his head and took off his body armor. Luckily it was pretty easy to take off himself.

Geralt stripped down and was left in his leggings. He flopped face first onto the feathered bed with a groan. He rolled over and Jaskier laid his head on Geralt's large pale chest. A hand wrapped around Jaskier's waist holding the bars close.

"You smell like shit," Jaskier said, closing his eyes, snuggling against Geralt.

"And you look like shit," Geralt mumbled back.

"Touché," Jaskier said in a soft voice as he drifted to sleep. Geralt shook his head slightly and kissed the Bard's forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Request form   
> ~  
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSddW17a4MB-4AAyfhExX1JyChUtoRci-c2gOFKqEPh-UCmrQA/viewform?usp=pp_url


End file.
